Outstrip
by Sele-chan
Summary: Cuatro chicos han estado una vida mas o menos "común" sin siquiera conocerse entre si, pero ahora el destino ha empezado a llamar y los hilos de su vida se han unido irremediablemente, habiendo probado el amargo sabor de la soledad y el dolor, ahora les toca superarse a si mismos y encontrarse con su "destino". AU ligero, Post-star.
1. Prologo 1

_**Disclaimer: Sailor moon no me pertenece, si lo hiciera probablemente no lo abria terminado todavia u.u**_

_**Clasificacion T por lenguaje.**_

* * *

><p><em>¡Amy! Recuerda el bolígrafo que te di, ¡prueba el todo por el todo!-<em>

_Sailor mercury asintió ligeramente, antes de lanzar la pluma a la sacerdotisa de cabello negro. El símbolo de Marte brillo en su frente en un segundo, y al siguiente la sacerdotisa se encontró en una especie de uniforme de marinerito, haciendo caso omiso de esto grito -¡Fobos, Deimos! – Los dos cuervos volaron alrededor de aquel hombre que ya se encontraba inmovilizado por la tiara de Sailor moon._

_-¡Fuego de Marte, purifica! – ella grito guiada por su instinto-_

_Aquel hombre se desvaneció entre gritos de agonía, dejando en su lugar solo el fuego ardiente._

_Marte se reunió con las otras chicas para salir de aquel lugar, pero antes de marcharse pudo oir el trino de algún ave, ella observo tentativamente a Fobos y Deimos, antes de negar con la cabeza, en su lugar miro al lugar donde su fuego había desaparecido ya._

_-¡De prisa!- escucho a la peliazul gritar, y corrió hacia ella, había mucho que necesitaba saber._

Lo primero que sintió cuando recobro la conciencia fue dolor, un inmenso dolor de cabeza.

-..._podría?_- escuchaba hablar a su alrededor, aunque aquellas voces sonaban raras a sus oídos.

-…_altas…quizás…nada- _Quería que pararan de hablar, hacían difícil concentrarse, como si el dolor de cabeza no fuera suficiente.

Trato de centrarse mas fuerte mente.

_¿Quién era el?_

Lo primero que le vino a la mente fue el nombre de _Jedite,_ así como muchas imágenes que podían o no tener sentido. Pero de todas formas se estremeció, extremamente disgustado consigo mismo.

_¿El _había hecho todo aquello?

Soltó un quejido, que pudo haber sido bien por el disgusto o el dolor de su cabeza que había aumentado considerablemente, las voces pararon y el abrió los ojos.

-¡Cariño!- una mujer hablo con voz suave, sus ojos azules (el mismo tono exacto que los suyos, se dio cuenta) llenos de lagrimas lo observaban con preocupación - ¡estas despierto!-ella sollozo incontrolablemente, mientras lo abrazaba.

Quiso envolver a aquella mujer en sus brazos, pero se dio cuenta de que sentía sus músculos entumecidos.

-¡gracias a dios! ¡Yu!- fue lo ultimo que escucho decir a aquella mujer antes de caer en la inconsciencia nuevamente.

La segundo vez que recupero la conciencia, no le dolia tanto la cabeza y fue un poco mas capaz de razonar, aquella mujer le había llamado _Yu, _reparo repentinamente en que el nombre de aquella mujer era Aoi Fudo, aquella mujer era _su_ madre.

Su propio nombre era Yu Fudo, sentía unas inmensas ganas de reírse.

Su nombre era Yu Fudo y todo parecía tener menos sentido que antes.

Hizo un intento de reír, pero de su boca solo salió un sonido tosco, que por supuesto llamo la atención de las enfermeras en la sala, una de ellas apretó un botón, y si le hubieras preguntado después apenas y podría recordarlo sucedido.

Las palabras que pudo recordar fueron las de una de las doctoras.

-Sera un duro proceso, necesitara una gran cantidad de sesiones fisioterapia y….- bueno eso fue _todo _ lo que podía recordar.

Pero el punto era que sin importar cuán duro fuera el iba a recuperarse.

Y tres años mas tarde lo había conseguido.

_10 de marzo. 200X_

-¿Estás seguro Yu?- su madre pregunto por lo que debe haber sido la decimo segunda vez.

-Estaré bien, llamare todo los días- el respondió por decima segunda vez, con la misma tranquilidad que la primera.

-Cuídate, Yu- su padre le dio palmeándole el hombro, Yu le contesto con una sonrisa antes de darle un último abrazo y dirigirse a montar el avión que lo llevaría a lo que seria su nuevo hogar, Japón.

Aoi Fudo observo su rubio hijo marcharse, "_un nuevo comienzo" _ habia dicho el y siendo su hijo mayor de edad y fluido en japonés no había ninguna razón real para no dejarle ir.

No pudo hacer mas que suspirar al darse cuenta de cuan diferente era su hijo después de haber salido del coma en el que había estado.

El seguía disfrutando de bromear y jugar bromas, pero de alguna forma se había vuelto más carismático, antes de aquel accidente no había tenido a nadie al que pudiera llamar amigo, pero después parecía poder llevarse bien con cualquier persona con la cual cruzara dos palabras, y eso había tenido mucho que ver en el hecho de que le dejara marcharse.

-Estará bien- su marido, Takeshi, le apretó el mano. Con un ultimo suspiro se marcho de vuelta a su hogar

* * *

><p><em>15 De marzo 200X<em>

_Una calidez envolvente, ojos azules claros, una mirada que lo hace experimentar cosas que nunca había sentido._

-Kazu…-

_El trata de ponerle nombre a aquel sentimiento, y casi de inmediato obtiene una respuesta…_

-Kazu…-

_Sin embargo el se niega a aceptar aquello, sin importar cual hermosa es, sin importar cual interesante le parece, es imposible que ese sentimiento sea amor._

-Kazu…-

_Después de todo el la acaba de conocer, totalmente imposible. Pero luego ella le dedica una sonrisa brillante y el siente su corazón acelerarse, después de todo no es tan imposible…_

-¡Kazuki!- al oir su nombre ser llamado fuertemente, el chico se despierta.

Parpadea sorprendido, antes de mirar a la mujer de pelo negro que acaba de hablar.

-Estamos a punto de llegar Kazu-chan- ella explica tranquilamente.

Kazuki asiente en dirección a su madre, y ahoga un bostezo. Frunce el ceño ligeramente mientras trata de recordar que había estado soñando, pero es inútil.

A pesar de que fue solo unos momentos antes no puede recordar, de aquel sueño solo queda una sensación de calidez.

-Kazuki- la voz de su padre le saca de su ensoñación y se da cuenta de que ambos, su madre y su padre, ya están de pie y tan solo esperando.

El se pone de pie ligeramente avergonzado, después de todo esta no es una actitud típica de el, ni si quiera cuando era un niño.

Una vez fuera del avión, sus padres se desviven tratando de encontrar alguna señal de su tío.

El es el primero en darse cuenta de un cartel que reza; _"familia Ford" _ y lo señala a su madre.

Caminan rápidamente hasta encontrarse con un hombre de cabello negro y gafas, su madre se adelante y le abraza -¡Ha sido tanto tiempo, Kenji!-

-Me alegro de que estés bien, Ai-

Su padre sonríe al hombre –Un placer verte Kenji-

-Sam - el saluda de vuelta, y le mira sorprendido.

-¿Kazuki-kun?- Le pregunta mirándole sorprendido, el escucha a su madre reírse en respuesta- ¡Hay que ver! La última vez que te vi no me llegas por la cintura y ahora me llevas unos buenos centímetros-

El solo sonríe un poco en respuesta – Tendrás que perdonarle, Kenji- su madre habla, dándole una mirada de reproche- Este chico es seriamente demasiado tímido-

-No te preocupe por eso- Kenji despide con un gesto de la mano- Ya verás cómo un par de semanas con Serena le sacan de su caparazón-

El nombre de Serena hace que suenen campanas en su mente, y Kazuki se esfuerza por recordar.

La imagen de una niña pequeña pegada a su brazo charlando alegremente y haciendo gestos con las manos mientras explica, invade su mente.

-Ellos solían ser tan unidos de niños…- su madre suspira- Es una lástima que nos hayamos tenido que mudar-

Su tío suspira por lo bajo, y Kazuki dirige sus ojos hacia el y estando su atención centrada en el puede escucharlo murmurar- Tal vez la presencia de Kazuki habría hecho desistir a ese chico horrible…-

-¿Cómo dice?- el suelta sin pensar, pero nadie parece escucharlo. Porque su madre también parece haber oído el murmullo y le fulmina a su tío con la mirada.

-Estoy segura de que el novio de Serena es un gran chico, Ikuko me ha contado lo amable que es…- su madre murmura en ensueño.

-¡La tiene deslumbrada! Además ese chico es demasiado viejo para mi pequeña….-

-¿Cuántos años le llevas a Ikuko, Kenji?- su madre murmura en un tono burlón, y Kazuki casi puede imaginar las estacas imaginarias clavarse en el pecho de su tío- ¡6 años! Eso no es nada y los 3 años que le lleva Darien a Serena son una tontería, además Serena no es una niña ella ya es mayor de edad y si le sigues causando tantos problemas tal vez decidirá que lo mejor es mudarse con el- Y mas estacas en su pecho.

Ante el intercambio Kazuki siente las comisuras de sus labios estirarse en una sonrisa, se pregunta qué clase de persona será en verdad el novio de su prima.

"_una persona con mucha paciencia si ha aguantado al tío Kenji…" _La sonrisa crece ante esto, pero se desvanece cuando su madre fija sus ojos azules en él, y al ver a su tío cruzado de brazos y casi a punto de llorar, o gritar bien sea, a su padre con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras trata de calmar los aires, se pregunta que se perdió durante su pequeña ensoñación.

-¡En cuanto a ti Kazuki!- ella casi grita- ¡Ni se te ocurra hacerle caso al idiota de tu tío! ¡no vas a intimidar a nadie! Lo que es mas… ¡durante el tiempo que estemos aquí trataras de ser amigo con Darien! ¡Sí! ¡Seréis los mejores amigos!- ella culmina y le da una mirada de triunfo a su tío.

Parece que su madre ha conseguido olvidar la incapacidad que él tiene de relacionarse con nadie, el no dice nada, pero sabe qeue es imposible.

Después de todo no consiguió hacer un solo amigo durante todo su tiempo en la secundaria, ¿Cuales son las posibilidades de que consiga llevarse con alguien en unos pocos meses?

El pobre chico probablemente se sentiría intimidado con su altura solamente (como la mayoría de las personas que conoce) luego tomara nota de sus ojos fríos (el color azul plata que tiene siempre ha causado esa impresión) y los mechones de color plata (Plata! No blanco, sin importar lo que nadie diga al respecto) en el cabello que llega hasta los hombros y decida que Kazuki es alguna clase de matón y que está en su mejor interés mantenerse a él y a su novia alejados de él.

Después de todo eso es lo pensaría cualquier persona.

Pero lo que Kazuki no sabía es que Darien Chiba no es cualquier persona.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pues bueno he aqui mi nuevo fic, que, como de costumbre, tendrá de personajes centrales al shitennou. En algún punto en este fic se le dará mas importancia a lo que ha sido la vida de algunos de los shitennou antes de que recuerden nada, como en el caso de los otros apenas y se le dará importancia.<strong>_

_**Me disculpo desde el principio por cualquier OoC-Ness XD (no tengo idea de como decir eso en español e.e así que OoC-Ness) y debo agregar que esto es una especie de AU entre el anime y el manga, cualquier cosa que no reconozcan es de mi persona :D**_

_**Y para darle mas interés *redoble de tambores* ¡Esta vez si tendremos romance! aunque el tema principal sigue siendo amistad e.e adoro demasiado escribir gen xD**_

_**Pero Buuueno no puedo negar que también me gusta el romance simplemente no se me da muy bien que digamos u.u soy un fracaso. Okno .-. **_

_**Originalmente esto era uno grupo de one-shots, uno para cada shitennou pero me gano la inspiracion, espero que lo disfruten :D**_

_**Nota extra: **El nombre de Kazuki esta escrito de tal forma que significa paz y esperanza, su apellido, Ford, fue solo porque me gusto._

_En el caso de Yu, ambos su nombre y apellido fueron elegidos por su significado. Yu puede significar varias cosas dependiendo de como este escrito, pero aquí esta escrito de forma que signifique "valiente" por otra parte Fudo es dios del fuego y la __sabiduría, en realidad creo que es el nombre de una deidad del budismo pero lo he visto usar como apellido en algún anime, asi que dije "Diablos, ¿Porque no?" como podemos descubrir por el genial nombre que le di, me encanta el personaje de Jedite, es el que me resulta mas fácil escribir._


	2. Prologo 2

_**Disclaimer: Sailor moon no me pertenece, si lo hiciera probablemente no lo abria terminado todavia u.u**_

_**Clasificacion T por lenguaje.**_

* * *

><p>Sus pies se movían rápidamente por las congestionadas calles de la ciudad de New York, el al igual que tantos otros trataba de ignorar todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, y no verse involucrado en ningún contra tiempo.<p>

-Oiga! Usted- oyo a alguien gritar, y casi sin ningún pensamiento sus píes se detuvieron- si ¡Usted!- Miro a su alrededor tratando de encontrar la fuente de aquella voz, sin embargo no encontró nada.

Frunciendo el ceño ligeramente, el castaño movió el pie ligeramente con nerviosismo -¿No deseas saber lo que te depara el destino? –Había un toque de misticismo en aquella voz que hizo al castaño fruncir el ceño casi irritado, se volvió a seguir con su camino, pero la voz grito, el sonido casi envolviéndolo -Para encontrar a quien buscas debes ir a Tokio, Japón…- El parpadeo un poco y sacudió su cabeza ligeramente antes de seguir caminando, sin embargo un estremecimiento recorrió todo su cuerpo.

-Genial, lo ultimo que necesito ahora es un resfriado- El castaño bufo molesto.

El castaño, era un hombre alto, de ojos azul claro y lucia un traje ligeramente arrugado y tan solo un poco viejo.

El miro su reloj con impaciencia y apuro su paso.

-¡Maldición!- soltó sin pensar.

Jadeo cuando por fin se detuvo en frente de un edificio, y trato de alizar las arrugas en su traje.

-Buenos días- saludo con voz queda al vigilante.

Este sin levantar la vista de su periódico, espeto –Carnet de identificación- el oji azul tanteo su pecho en busca del objeto, antes de abrir los ojos al darse cuenta de que había dejado el carnet en su auto, el cual se había negado a encender aquella mañana.

Al no recibir el objeto, el vigilante levanto la vista –Carnet- volvió a gruñir.

El castaño se rasco el cuero cabelludo inconscientemente –Vera… yo…- antes de que pudiera decir nada mas, una mujer le interrumpió poniendo su propio carnet delante del vigilante.

La mujer, una morena, le sonrio con amabilidad- Mal día, ¿eh, Neil?- el asintió con tristeza, luego volviéndose hacia el vigilante le dijo- yo respondo por el- antes de arrastrar a Neil sin esperar respuesta.

-Muchas gracias, Marie- suspiro, aliviado.

-Llevas cuatro jodidos años trabajando aquí, uno pensaría que te dejaría pasar sin tu maldito carnet- la mujer bufo obviamente molesta, luego se volvió hacia el mirándole de arriba abajo- En cuanto a ti ¿Tomaste tu jodido desayuno?-

Neil negó con la cabeza sin dejar de caminar – Tuve que correr, mi auto no encendió-

Marie lo fulmino con la mirada cuando se detuvo para entrar a su cubículo, sus ojos almendrados mirándolo furiosamente - Pues bien has lo que quieras, cuando te enfermes y mueras no esperes que lleve flores a tu puñetera tumba- le espeto, luego suspiro y acaricio su mejilla con suavidad- Te mereces algo mejor que esto Neil… Tu madre querría que estuvieras mejor- fue lo último que le escucho decir en un susurro débil, mientras la mujer se marchaba

Neil suspiro mirando su reflejo en un cristal cercano, un hombre ojos hundidos y rostro demacrado le devolvió la mirada.

Se sentó mientras ataba su largo cabello castaño en una coleta.

Nadie que le hubiese conocido antes podría reconocer al joven y prometedor Neil Kimura, en aquel hombre.

A pesar de que solo tenía 23 años el tiempo y su forma de vida le habían pasado factura.

Había renunciado a ir a la universidad cuando su madre había caído enferma con cáncer, y en su lugar había buscado desesperadamente un trabajo para mantenerse a si mismo y había luchado por tratar de salvar a su madre, casi suplicando por prestamos y mas prestamos.

Solo para caerse abajo cuando su madre había fallecido.

Pero aun después de eso no pudo regresar a la vida que había llevado antes, deudas por pagar ocasionaron que buscara mas puesto de trabajo y que comiera apenas lo suficiente para mantenerse con vida.

Aunque hubiera terminado de pagar sus deudas hace un par de meses, y a pesar de las insistencias de Marie (quien era una vieja amiga de su madre) se había negado a volver a la universidad.

Sus sueño hace tiempo se habían quedado atrás, años de observar el cielo y las estrellas olvidados, aquella profunda curiosidad por lo que había afuera se había apagado y en el lugar donde antes ardía una llama furiosa, no quedaban más que cenizas-

"¿_Otros planetas? ¿Las estrellas? ¡Qué diablos importa eso! Todo lo que necesito es centrarme en esto papeles…"_

Neil Kimura era un hombre cuyos sueños el destino se había encargado de aplastar duramente.

Olvidando cualquier idea sobre un pasado más brillante, el castaño se centro en los papeles delante de él, y las llamadas que tenia que hacer.

* * *

><p>Zacharias Shimizu siempre había sido un extraño para las personas a su alrededor, no es que se esperara otra cosa del hijo del excéntrico empresario.<p>

El era, como se habría previsto, un niño genio, casi un adulto entre niños debido a su comportamiento maduro.

El, sin embargo, no había sido un chico solitario. Por un contrario era extrañamente carismático. Pero cada uno de las personas que le rodeaban habían llegado a creer que el era, indudablemente, extraño.

A veces se distraía mirando fijamente en la fuente como si la vida se le fuera en ello y cuando volvía a ser consciente de su alrededor, siempre tendría la mirada más triste en su rostro.

Si le preguntaban a cualquiera que le conociera bien si la vida de Zacharias era triste, dirían que sí; después de todo había perdido a su madre siendo poco más que un niño y su padre se había centrado en su empresa casi olvidándose de su hijo, dejándole solo en la mansión con sirvientes para atenderle, era una vida vacía, sin amor.

Zacharias o Zack, como él prefería, no pensó de esta manera, si un poco triste… pero no para tanto. Después de todo su abuelo se aseguraría de pasar bastante tiempo con él, además aunque fuese una sola noche en la semana, podía sentir los dedos de su padre por su cabello rubio y oir como en voz baja se disculpaba por ser tan débil y le daba un suave beso en la frente junto con un "buenas noches".

Pero Zack sin embargo sabía muy bien lo que era la tristeza y la soledad.

_Tristeza era aquello que había en los ojos azul oscuro del chico que vio en el reflejo del agua, con doctores mirándole de arriba abajo, mientras el miraba alrededor perdido y sujetaba su cabeza, tristeza era aquello que aquel chico de pelo negro sentía mientras miraba por la ventana fingiendo que no importaba nada._

Zack siempre tenía ganas de conocerlo y asegurarse de que el llorara un poco, después de todo no era bueno que el guardara todo dentro de su pecho.

_Soledad es lo que sintió el rubio de ojos azules que apareció en el reflejo del mar, todos a su alrededor le miraban con celos y le ignoraban, cuando el rubio empezó a tomar represalias se enojaron y le tildaron de matón, como si ellos no hubiesen tirado sus libros, como si ellos no le hubiesen empujado en el agua._

Zack tenía ganas de pegarle al rubio, una cosa extraña ya que él no era una persona violenta, pegarle y asegurarse de que el oji azul entendiera la mejor venganza era triunfar, triunfar como el sabia que tenía bien merecido.

_Soledad es lo que sintió aquel chico de ojos plateados, mientras miraba a todos sonreír a su alrededor, pero nadie sonreírle a él, las miradas asustadas que le daban todos a causa de su altura, nadie jamás se metió con él, pero nadie nunca le sonrio._

Zack tenía ganas de verle y sabía que con un simple "_no estás solo"_ bastaría para él.

Llegado a la edad de 20 años Zack sabía que no debía preocuparse por ellos nunca más, porque el agua había dejado de mostrarle su reflejo, y si el agua había dejado de mostrárselos era porque ellos ya estaban bien.

Pero de pie enfrente de la fuente Zack no podía dejar de fruncir el ceño mientras miraba al castaño demacrado, marcar números uno tras otro, sus ojos estaban prácticamente vacios.

El recordaba cuando había visto la imagen de aquel hombre por primera vez en el agua, a diferencia de los demás nunca había visto la imagen del castaño como un niño (hecho que lo consoló un poco, probablemente había tenido una infancia feliz) Había sido prácticamente un hombre cuando le vio por primera vez.

_Sus manos temblaban incontrolablemente, mientras las lagrimas se derramaban furiosamente, el gritaba algo que Zack no podía oir, pero podía entender lo que pasaba con solo mirar como el doctor delante del chico negaba con la cabeza sin atreverse a mirar al castaño._

A diferencia de con los demás, Zack no sabía que hacer o como solucionar aquello, después de todo el había visto a la mujer morena tratar incontables veces de hacer entrar en razón al castaño.

Pero la única respuesta sin importar el método, era aquella sonrisa falsa que dolia de solo mirar.

Nada mas siendo un espectador Zack podía decir que el castaño tenia como único objetivo caminar lo mas apresurado por la vida hasta llegar a su fin.

Así que no fue una sorpresa cuando al conseguir saber el nombre de la empresa donde trabajaba, y por ende su localización, el rubio había terminado en un avión con rumbo a New York y con un trabajo en la misma empresa.

_09 de Marzo 200X_

-El hecho de que no sepa que hacer, no significa que me vaya a quedar sin hacer nada- luego soltando un ligero silbido, murmuro –Hola New York.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bien, pues aquí el segundo prologo: como podemos observar tendremos la historia desarrollándose en dos lugares. Espero sinceramente que disfruten del capitulo.<em>**

**_Por otra parte no voy a decir que no me encuentro mas que un poco decepcionada de no tener ni un solo comentario u.u en especial porque en verdad me gusta lo que estoy escribiendo. Si alguien mas lo encuentra aunque solo sea un poco interesante no dude en señalar cualquier cosa o solo escribir lo que opinan :D_**

**_Nota extra:_  
><strong>

_El nombre de Neil significa "Campeon" mientras que su apellido, Kimura, Significa villa de arboles. Por alguna razon suelo identificar a Neil mucho con la naturaleza, a pesar de hecho preferí elegir la astronomía como su área de interes_

_En el caso de Zack, fue porque me parecio que el nombre le iba bien; significa "a quien dios recuerda" su apellido, Shimizu, siginifica "Manantial de agua" y lo uso sobre todo por que es elemento que elegi para el dentro de los cuatro. Originalmente los cuatro iban a tener apellidos que se relacionaran con su elemento, pero al final el unico cuyo apellido decidi en base a esto fue el de Zack, inclusive el de Yu no esta elegido por eso._


	3. Comienza a girar la rueda del destino

Cuando Darien baja del auto, y Serena le sigue sin esperar que su novio le abra la puerta, pone su mejor sonrisa y se prepara para lo que viene.

Después de todo hoy no solo tendrá que aguantar las miradas envenenadas de Kenji Tsukino, si no que, con la suerte que él tiene, también tendrá que aguantar a un tío y primo celosos.

Es una suerte que Shingo todavía le tenga en alguna clase de pedestal.

El mira a su novia y su sonrisa se suaviza un poco, Serena parece a punto de estallar de alegría antes su reencuentro con el primo que no ha visto en años.

En retrospectiva piensa que habría sido imposible negarse a la petición de Serena y su madre de quedarse a cenar, pero habría valido la pena el intento.

Serena abre la puerta sin esperar y exclama -¡Estoy de vuelta!- La rubia se detiene antes de entrar a la sala, y Darien se apresura a mirar en busca de la causa.

En la sala hay dos mujeres riendo en frente de un álbum, y dos hombres mirando también, Shingo está de pie detrás de su madre, una sonrisa burlona adornando su cara.

En otro sillón hay un hombre de cabello negro con algunas hebras blancas, que parece estar seriamente intentando hundirse en el sofá y desaparecer.

Las mujeres levanta la vista mirando de serena a él – ¡Bienvenido Darien querido!- Ikuko le saludo poniéndose de pie y dándolo un beso en la mejilla. La otra mujer se pone de pie también e Ikuko la presente –Esta es mi cuñada Ai Ford-

El se inclina levemente y le da un beso en la mejilla a la otra mujer –Es un placer Ford-san- la mujer suelta una risita y despide su formalidad con un gesto de la mano.

-¡Oh! No tienes que ser tan formal Chiba-kun, Ai esta perfectamente bien.

-Entonces por favor llámeme Darien, Ai-san - y le da una de sus sonrisas mas brillantes, después de todo tiene que tomar todos los recursos que encuentre.

Casi inmediatamente siente una mirada clavada en el, un hombre de pelo negro y ojos a juego le mira con una expresión oscura, es alto y en su cabello se empiezan a notar algunas canas.

-Anata, preséntate- la mujer apura a su marido.

El hombre se pone de pie, es alto la misma altura que la de Darien, y sin cambiar su expresión pronuncia –Soy Sam- y extiende su mano.

Darien imita el gesto –Darien Chiba- pero apenas sus manos se tocan, el hombre comienza a apretar su mano fuertemente, Darien no imita el gesto.

En su lugar se queda con su expresión tranquila y le da una mirada penetrante al hombre. Luego de lo que podría parecer una eternidad, el hombre sonríe – Un placer Darien-

Darien le mira un momento antes de sonreír de vuelta, decidiendo que el hombre no está intentando insultarle de alguna forma, su conclusión parece ser correcta a juzgar por la mirada traiciona que Kenji Tsukino le dispara al hombre.

-Hijo- Ai-san llama suavemente dirigiéndose al hombre que intenta con todas sus fuerzas hundirse en el sofá, no parece hacerle caso.

Serena por otra parte está ocupada abrazando a su tío, pero luego centra su atención en el hombre en el sofá.

-Hijo- la mujer vuelve a repetir con un deje de irritación, respira profundo y lo intenta una vez más cuando el joven no parece haberla oído- ¡Kazuki!

Esta vez el joven de pelo negro si le oye y salta de pie rápidamente, Darien está ligeramente impresionado, el otro es algunos centímetros más alto que el, algo a lo que no está acostumbrado.

Esta ligeramente sonrojado y se tapa los ojos con la mano, susurra un "lo siento" tan bajo que a Darien le cuesta oírlo.

-Kazuki no seas descortés y preséntate- el pelinegro se destapa la cara y se vuelve hacia el extendiendo la mano de la misma manera en que lo había hecho antes su padre.

-Kazuki Ford- el pronuncia en un tono seco.

Darien le mira, el joven tiene la piel morena al igual que su padre, el cabello negro y hebras blancas… o más de color plata, tiene el cabello un poco por debajo de los hombros.

Pero no es esto lo que causa que Darien se le quede mirando. No, no es eso ni siquiera el hecho de que sea varios centímetros más alto que el.

Darien no se siente intimidado, o eso es lo que se trata de decir así mismo. Después de todo ¿cómo puede resultarle intimidarle un simple hombre, aunque sea más alto que el, con todo lo que él ha vivido?

Monstruos de casi tres veces su tamaño, Senshis intimidante, mega malvados seres de otros mundos… el los ha enfrentado. Así que ¿por qué rayos se siente tan intimidado por este…_chico_?

Mirando los ojos de Kazuki Ford, Darien se da cuenta.

Esos ojos plata… _no,_ algún tono cristalino de azul que casi parece plata, son aterradoramente familiares.

Son los ojos de un chico que le mira despectivamente mientras se niega a lo que sería un honor para cualquiera.

Son los ojos de un adolescente que le mira evaluadoramente mientras tentativamente toma su mano.

Son los ojos de un joven adulto que le grita por hacerle caso a un rubio familiar, los ojos que centellean mientras le grita a un príncipe de la corona que es un _soberan_o idiota.

Son los ojos de un hombre que le miran con determinación mientras jura que _al final_ todo saldrá bien (basta con decir que al final no salió tan bien…)

En cualquier caso, son los ojos de un hombre que está muerto, los ojos de un hombre que él pensó nunca volvería a ver.

Luego mira un poco más profundo esos ojos y decide que no son los mismos, son ojos muy inocentes, ojos muy solitarios e inseguros.

El puede sentir un dolor de cabeza venir, pues después de todo, aquellos ojos son los que le miraron con desconfianza como un niño en una era que ya casi nadie recuerda.

(_Definitivamente habría valido la pena tratar de negarme a venir,_ no puede dejar de pensar conteniendo una mueca)

* * *

><p>Kazuki observa casi burlón (y ligeramente decepcionado, aunque no sabe<em> porque<em> exactamente) como aquel hombre reacciona justo como él había previsto.

Parece estar tan intimidado que no puede hablar…

El observa con sorpresa como los ojos se llenan de sorpresa… ¿reconocimiento? Negación y finalmente determinación.

El de ojos color zafiro toma la mano extendida su voz es fuerte y segura cuando se presenta –Darien Chiba-

Pero un susurro suave entra en su cabeza, "_Endymion, Príncipe de la corona" _el parpadea preguntándose exactamente de donde salió aquello.

El asiente ligeramente, y el otro apenas le ha soltado cuando algo lo golpea en el pecho.

-¡Kazu-chan!- la chica de cabello rubio lo abraza sin ningún miramiento, y sin parecer ni siquiera un poco intimidada por el - ¡Ha sido tanto tiempo!- la rubia se ríe- ¡desde que ambos éramos pequeños!

El siente una sonrisa formándose en su rostro, Serena, el recuerda de repente a la niña con la que jugó cuando vivía en Japón.

Pero su pensamiento se ve interrumpido nuevamente por aquel susurro suave "_Serenity, Princesa de la Luna."_

El sacude la cabeza un poco, antes de murmurar –No has cambiado ni un poco, Serena- Devolviéndole el abrazo.

Cuando el levanta la mirada se da cuenta de que el novio de su prima sigue observándolo, su ceño esta ligeramente fruncido, como si pensara algo importante.

Pero si él otro está o no esta mirándole, importa poco cuando los ojos de Serena se centra en los álbumes que hay en la sala.

-¡Oh, vamos a mirar fotos!-Ella sonríe ilusionada, y los ojos de Kazuki se abren de golpe al recordar lo que habían estado haciendo antes de la llegada de los dos.

El se sienta de golpe en el sofá y hunde su cabeza en sus manos, tapando su cara sonrojada.

Ahora no solo su familia, sino que también el novio de su prima, se reirán de las fotos de su niñez.

Así que cuando su tía empieza a murmurar sobre las cosas que faltan, el salta ante la idea de hacerlo.

-¡Yo lo hare!- el dice con quizás demasiada rapidez y demasiado entusiasmo también, y puede ver al chico de ojos zafiro alzar una ceja en su dirección, mientras su primo suelta una ligera risita.

-Kazuki –su tía dice con una sonrisa- no tienes idea de donde está el supermercado, ¿Cierto?- ella pregunta esperando una negativa como respuesta.

Él le da su mirada más seria mientras toma la lista que está en sus manos –Lo encontrare-el promete, pero antes de que pueda tomar el dinero otra voz interrumpe.

-Puedo acompañarlo- el novio de su prima (Darien, el se recuerda en un intento de acallar la molesta voz que sigue resonando con el nombre de Endymion en su cabeza cada vez que le mira) pronuncia cortésmente.

Su tía asiente feliz y el puede ver a su madre sonreír con complicidad. Le entrega el dinero a Darien antes de que este pueda reclamar nada y los empuja por la puerta sin ningún protocolo.

El parpadea un poco sorprendido y puede ver al de ojos zafiro imitar el gesto y le escucha murmurar – es la madre de Serena después de todo-

Darien extiende la mano hacia él, pidiendo la lista, el supone.

Así que se la entrega.

El la examina un poco antes de decir –Podemos conseguir esto por aquí cerca, ¿Te importa caminar?-le pregunta y a la vez hace un gesto hacia el auto estacionado cerca.

El no puede dejar de mirar con admiración ligera el auto, pero aun así niega con la cabeza –Caminar está bien-

-¿Qué piensas estudiar, Ford-san?- Le pregunta de repente, Darien le mira sin parecer en lo más mínimo intimidado.

-Kazuki está bien- responde, después de todo no está acostumbrado a usar los honoríficos (aunque en realidad tampoco está acostumbrado a que nadie más que sus padres le llamen Kazuki)- Quizás estudie economía, aunque podría unirme a la policía-

Darien asiente mirando lejano y Kazuki tiene la ligera impresión de que no le ha dicho nada que el ya no supiera.

-¿Cuándo vuelven a su país?- es lo siguiente que pregunta.

-Después de año nuevo, quizás- responde, y luego añade sin pensar- aunque mi madre parece pensar que sería bueno que estudiara aquí.

-La universidad de Keio es una buena opción –Darien responde tranquilamente, mientras asiente aparentemente satisfecho con algo.

-¿Hace cuanto sales con mi prima?- le pregunta a Darien con un tono seco, aunque no tiene ninguna mala intención, es simplemente su forma de hablar.

-Cuatro años- contesta- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora viene la rutina "aléjate-de-mi-prima-o-te-rompo-los-huesos"?- lo último es dicho en tono de broma y sin saber porque Kazuki sigue la corriente.

-Era mi intención- dice, soltando un bufido- Pero creo que con las miradas que el tío Kenji te lanza es más que suficiente-

Y eso es todo lo que se necesita mientras caminan a la tienda de regreso están envueltos en la charla más larga que Kazuki haya tenido con nadie a excepción de sus padres.

* * *

><p>Darien está sorprendido, aunque se dice que no debe estarlo.<p>

En medio de la calle hay un chico rubio murmurando en ingles algo que está seguro es una maldición, mientras da vuelta a un mapa.

_-¿Cómo diablos puedo estar _tan_ perdido?-_murmura sin darse cuenta de su presencia y antes de que pueda hablar Kazuki ya se ha adelantado.

_-¿Estás perdido?-_ su tono es cortes, y en su ingles, al igual que en su japonés ,no se detecta casi ningún acento.

El rubio parpadea sorprendido al no darse cuenta de que había alguien cerca, y luego parpadea un par de veces más, probablemente al darse cuenta de a _quien_ exactamente está mirando, el mira a Kazuki fijamente buscando algo.

Luego suspira y contesta un –_Si_- en un tono completamente derrotado.

-_No sabrás donde están los apartamentos de…-_ el pregunta, y Kazuki parpadea al darse cuenta de que el mismo no sabe muy bien donde están ubicado, el mira el mapa tratando de ubicarse.

Darien suspira al oir el nombre de los apartamentos de la boca del rubio, los apartamentos donde el mismo vive.

_Difícilmente una coincidencia_, así que él se adelanta y murmura apuntando a su derecha el camino a seguir.

Cuando termina el chico rubio lo mira confuso y se da cuenta de que había hablado en japonés, pero el sonríe mientras dice- Lo siento- en japonés con un poco de acento- me distraje un poco. ¿Puedes repetirlo?

Así que lo repite, al terminar el chico le sonríe con una sonrisa que él conoce muy bien y aunque hay algo que no puede identificar en esos ojos, se alegra de que no haya malicia en ellos (al menos no el tipo de malicia oscura)

El rubio le agradece, siempre mirándole con los ojos azules familiares, y Darien no esta seguro si es o no es reconocimiento lo que ve en esos ojos.

La sonrisa del rubio se tambalea un poco antes de que el murmura una vez mas un "gracias" y se marcha.

Kazu mira por donde el rubio se fue, las campanas parecen repicar en su mente _"Jedite, Suzaku, General de los ejércitos del sur"_

-Hay que apresurarnos- Darien murmura sacando al otro de su ensoñación, esta vez no conversan de regreso cada uno muy metido en sus pensamientos. Pero ninguno parece incomodo por el silencio.

Para el siguiente par de horas Kazu esta pensativo.

Tanto que no se da cuenta de la palabras de burlas de su primo pequeño, y es apenas consciente de las palabras que su prima le dirige de tanto en tanto, no sabe muy bien que le responde tampoco.

Mucho menos se da cuenta de que un par de ojos zafiro lo mira constantemente.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Pues bueno, he aquí el verdadero comienzo, nada mas comenzar y Darien recibió dos por el precio de uno... me pregunto en que tienda habrá que encargarlos porque yo quiero uno de esos la verdad, y si esta de barata tanto mejor.<em>**

**_Por otra parte quizás el dos por uno es para compensar el retraso del envió de los otros dos, porque, en serio, el otro par no se le presenta a Darien si no para rato._**

**_La reacción de Darien quizás le pareció un poco simple, pero es mas resignación y cansancio que otra cosa. Digo las cosas habían sido muy normales, y nuestro futuro rey ya empezaba a ponerse paranoico, así que; ¿**_traerá la llegada de estos dos alivio o mas paranoia? leedlo en el próximo capitulo de outstrip._**_**

**_**_Muchas gracias;_**_**__clave de luna, ginwen, kariramos, akichairo, sailor nemesis, saori-luna y zasury **por sus comentarios, de verdad me subieron el anime :D igualmente muchas gracias a quienes siguen la historia y a quienes le dieron favorito, espero que les siga gustando.**__

__**Akichairo; en cuanto a mi otro fic hace un par de días que subí un cap, pásate por ahi y léelo cuando quieras.**__

__**Eso es todo por ahora, Se cuidan :D**__

__**Nota extra: **"En este mundo no existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable"__


	4. Los sangrientos recuerdos de Jedite

Cuando Yu llego a su apartamento, el esta temblando levemente.

El siente arcadas y corre al baño rápidamente. Llega justo a tiempo para evitar ensuciar el suelo con su vomito.

Cuando siente que ya no saldrá nada mas de su estomago él se recuesta en la pared, dejándose caer pesadamente.

Esta sollozando, se da cuenta con un estremecimiento, aquellos recuerdos, de algo que podría o no haber sucedido, parecen ser demasiado para el…

_**Todo a su alrededor es borroso mientras corre, hay lucha en todas partes.**_

_**Y la sangre tiñe de rojo los correderos antes inmaculados de aquel palacio. El siente su sonrisa ensancharse disfrutando del espectáculo.**_

_**De pronto divisa a una sirvienta con una pequeña niña escondidas, están nerviosas se da cuenta.**_

_**Aquella sonrisa tortuosa y maniaca crece más si fuese posible.**_

_**El se acerca sigilosamente, acechando su presa. El levanta la espada lentamente, preparado para fallar el primer golpe.**_

_**Nada sería más satisfactorio que ver aquellos rostros llenos de terror. El lanza su golpe.**_

_**Metal se encuentra con metal.**_

_**La sirvienta levanta la vista sorprendida.**_

_**-Corre- Una voz autoritaria ordena, la sirvienta huye llevando a la niña en sus brazos, sin pensarlo dos veces.**_

_**Azul hielo se encuentra con Azul zafiro.**_

_**El gruñe fastidiado.**_

_**Los ojos zafiros lo miran con rabia, decepción y muchos sentimientos más.**_

_**El siente placer ante aquella mirada.**_

_**-¿Cómo has podido…?- el de ojos zafiro pregunta, furia fría adornando su tono.**_

_**-Beryl ofrecía mejores cosas, Dymion –El se ríe entre dientes, burlón.**_

_**La ira y la decepción oscurecen más de ser posible aquellos ojos.**_

_**Pero antes de que el de ojos zafiro pueda levantar su espada una vez más, algo parece reclamar su atención.**_

_**Él le mira una vez más –después me encargare de ti, Jedite- el promete en un tono solemne y hay algo mas en aquellos ojos y adornando aquella promesa, pero no sabe identificar que es.**_

_**Le deja marcharse, sabe que el otro es más fuerte. Y el encuentra más placer en torturar al débil.**_

_**Y el sigue con su cacería sangrienta.**_

"_Jedite"_ el nombre resuena en su cabeza, a pesar de que nunca lo ha pronunciado. El llora amargamente cuando recuerda aquello.

Porque el placer que pudo haber sentido por aquello, se desvaneces en horror por lo realizado.

Porque el placer al ver aquellas emociones en los ojos zafiro, se desvanece en vergüenza, en pena, en culpa, y es sorprendente que no se desvanece también en odio hacia sí mismo.

El se pone de pie mirando al espejo, limpiándose las lágrimas que aquel encuentro había en parte provocado.

El mirar aquellos ojos zafiro había desatado un nuevo recuerdo, mucho más horribles que los anteriores.

Y sin olvidar que casi se había infartado al mirar al otro chico, el rostro parece familiar. Pero el siente un alivio sobre natural al mirar a los ojos de color plata azulado, y siente que no es el mismo de aquellos recuerdos oscuros.

El toma un paño y se seca el rostro.

-No soy malo- el murmura mirando al espejo – No lo seré- el agrega y luego sonríe con convicción –Lo demostrare.

Después de todo a aquello había venido.

Su actitud y personalidad distaban mucho de lo que habían sido antes de que tuviera aquel accidente que había logrado que terminara en coma. En parte por el terror que de seguir con ese camino podría terminar por ser igual a _"Jedite"_

Y había terminado por venir a vivir tan lejos de su hogar con el único motivo de cerciorarse de que todo estuviera bien en el lugar que otrora él había atormentado.

Sonriendo determinado, Yu Fudo salió del baño.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente Darien es incapaz de despertarse temprano y cuando lo logra siente un dolor de cabeza enorme. No puede evitar sentir el ligero toque de irritación hacia los dos miembros de su shitennou, después de todo es <em>su<em> culpa que él se haya quedado toda la noche despierto pensado en ellos.

Mientras espera que su café esté listo no puede dejar de preguntarse acerca de ellos, no sabe que sentir acerca de su presencia. De hecho, había tenido que luchar contra la inmensa necesidad de pedirle a Serena que fuera a pasar la noche con alguna de las otras senshi, una parte de el todavía le insta a visitar a la rubia y asegurarse de que ella está bien.

El gruñe ligeramente ante sus pensamientos –Ellos podrían no tener la culpa- el dice en voz alta- _yo, _más que nadie,debería tener eso claro –pero la chispa de duda sigue allí.

Es solo suerte que el duda de ambas cosas, duda que ellos le hayan traicionado, pero también duda que pueda confiar en ellos.

Kazuki sin duda no recuerda nada, a pesar de haber estado pensativo después de ver a Jedite ayer, pero no da muestra de recordar nada.

"_no es que me daría cuenta si recordara_" se burla de sí mismo.

Si bien Kunzite no había sido, ni de lejos, tan manipulador como Zoicite y Jedite, el todavía había sido mas que capaz de ocultar lo que no quería que el supiera, y había sido condenadamente bueno en ello, así que en el caso de que el otro pelinegro recordara algo, el no sería capaz de saberlo.

Gruñe después de unos minutos, mientras se para y toma un taza de café humeante. Cualquier respuesta que se le ocurre solo parece acarrear más dudas con ella.

"…_y todavía no se donde están Zoicite y Neflyte" _él ni siquiera pone en duda que los otros dos estén vivos, después de todo no valdría de nada que solo hubieran dos de ellos, después de todo son el _shitennou_.

_Así que_ -piensa con ironía- _solo queda averiguar en qué agujero están escondidos los otros dos-._

Se vuelve a recostar en su cama, mirando al techo y dejando que sus dudas invadan su mente mientras trata de hacerlas desaparecer con lógica, no funciona y dos horas después se pone un jean, una camiseta negra y zapatos oscuros, mira tentativamente la chaqueta verde oscuro que sabe que su novia detesta con toda su alma, pero elige dejarla. Hace mucho calor para llevarla solo para molestar a Serena.

De pie enfrente de la casa Tsukino, Darien toca el timbre.

* * *

><p>-Kazuki-kun- la voz de su tía rompe su ensueño, y el deja que sus ojos azules se dirijan hacia ella- ¿Te importaría abrir la puerta?- pide a la vez que señala sus manos ocupadas con un tazón.<p>

Su propia madre está sosteniendo un libro de recetas y una batidora.

El asiente con lentitud.

Se había negado a acompañar a los otros hombres en su salida, no demasiado animado por salir fuera, escogiendo quedarse con su madre y su tía.

Su prima había salido con unas amigas y aunque la rubia había ofrecido que la acompañara, el también había declinado. En ambas ocasiones se había ganado un ceño fruncido de su madre.

El sonido del timbre no vuelve a sonar, pero el apura su paso a la puerta y la abre.

Ojos color zafiro le devuelven la mirada –Serena no está- el suelta sin pensar, luego hace una mueca ligera al darse cuenta de lo rudo que debe haber sonado.

Está a punto de decir algo cuando escucha pasos detrás de él.

-¡Oh, Darien!- La voz de su tía suena- ¿Serena no te aviso que Salía con las chicas?

El pelinegro asiente hacia su tía, hay una ligera mueca en su rostro cuando contesta –Se le olvido mencionarlo-

Su tía suspira, negando con la cabeza con suavidad a la torpeza de su hija –Y tomaste las molestia de venir hasta acá- sus ojos brillan con un toque de picardía que Kazuki no pierde de vista y el mismo Darien se tensa ligeramente, como si preparándose mentalmente para algo, su tía continua- ya que viniste hasta aquí…-pronuncia con inocencia- ¿Por qué no vas con Kazuki a dar una vuelta?-

Los ojos zafiro de Darien se abren ligeramente ante la sugerencia, pero no dice nada. Así que el abre la boca para protestar pero una mirada por encima del hombro de su tía le hace desistir de sus intentos, la mirada de su madre le promete dolor si él se niega a salir por tercera vez hoy.

Así que en su lugar traga en seco, ligeramente disgustado por la idea de pasar la mañana en un ambiente tenso como el que se formaría entre dos personas que están, prácticamente, forzados a pasar el rato juntos.

El levanta la vista al sentir una mirada en el, Darien le mira directamente con un ceja alzada.

-No me gustaría imponerme –finalmente dice, el comentario es perfectamente inocente y cortes. Así que puede argumentar a su madre lo terrible que sería forzar su compañía a alguien

más. Sí, eso funcionaria perfec…

-No es ningún problema- A menos claro que el otro esté dispuesto a estar en su compañía.

Claro, el día anterior Darien había parecido perfectamente cómodo con su presencia, después del shock inicial, pero no pensaba que el de ojos zafiro en realidad le gustaría pasar tiempo con él.

-Te mostrare un poco la ciudad, Kazuki- Darien comenta en un tono suave.

* * *

><p>Darien observa distraídamente el caminar del otro, sus pies se mueven de forma rápida y segura típica de una persona que <em>sabe <em>que nadie a su alrededor se arriesgara a molestarle. Sus ojos zafiro se estrechan ligeramente ante esto, antes de soltar un ligero suspiro.

"_me estoy poniendo paranoico"_ parece que cualquier cosa en el otro chico le hace pensar que el esta simplemente fingiendo no recordar nada.

Como cuestión de hechos la razón principal por la que él decidió pasar el rato con Kazuki es su estúpida paranoia, pero no es que el no tenga una razón para estar preocupado, después de todo; la última vez que había estado alrededor del otro serena casi se había asfixiado por culpa de Kunzite.

"_No es _su _culpa"_ sacude la cabeza tratando de deshacerse de los pensamientos molestos, después de todo _Kazuki_ no es responsable de nada de aquello, y menos puede culparlo teniendo en cuenta que todo lo sucedido_ podía_ ni siquiera ser culpa de Kunzite.

-¿Estas bien?- la pregunta le saca de sus cavilaciones y el mira a su derecha para encontrarse con los ojos claros que le miran con ligera confusión.

-Calor- responde tranquilamente- vamos a tomar algo-

Y casi sin pensarlo empieza a caminar hacia la dirección del game center.

Kazuki observa con ligera sorpresa como Darien camina dentro de aquel centro de juegos como si fuera totalmente natural para alguien de veinte años, el le sigue mirando tentativamente todo a su alrededor.

-¿Café, Darien? – escucha al rubio detrás del mostrador preguntar y observa al pelinegro negar con la cabeza.

-Una limonada estaría bien- el voltea ligeramente mientras pregunta -¿Qué quieres tomar, Kazuki?

-Lo mismo- responde tomando lugar al lado del pelinegro.

El rubio detrás del mostrador se le queda mirando, como hace la mayoría de la gente y Kazuki trata de abstenerse de suspirar.

Los ojos verdes del chico luego se trasladan de él hacia Darien con curiosidad.

-Andrew, limonadas – Darien suspira.

Los ojos verdes vuelven hacia él y se encuentra parpadeando sorprendido cuando el rubio pregunta –Te daré la tuya gratis si me dices donde te ha estado escondiendo Darien-

-No lo escondí en ningún lado- el aludido murmura en un tono que es entre frustrado y divertido –Es el primo de Serena y le conocí ayer- agrega en voz alta.

-¿En serio?- el pregunta sorprendido, antes de mirarlo un poco mas.

El levanta la mirada y los ojos verdes se encuentras con sus propios de color plata.

-Supongo que no cualquiera tiene esos ojos…- el rubio suena decepcionado, antes de empezar a caminar en busca de la limonada- Probablemente no te acuerdes de mi, pero cuide de ti un par de veces…-él se detiene un momento, mirándole detenidamente antes de sonreír- ...Kazuki-kun- el rubio agrega.

El alza una ceja ligeramente sorprendido.

-¿En serio?- Darien cuestiona en un tono casual, aunque hay un brillo que no sabe ubicar en sus ojos zafiro.

-Si, a él y a Serena- el rubio contesto, colocando los dos vasos en frente de ellos- Nuestros padres eran muy buenos amigos y siempre terminaba jugando con ellos dos mientras ellos hablaban cosas de adultos.

-Siempre olvido que sus familias se llevan bien- el otro pelinegro suspira- si Tsukino-san se hubiera salido con la suya el novio de Serena seria el – agrega ahora mirándole a él.

-Serena nunca ha sido para mi otra cosa que una hermanita…-

-Si _ella_ se hubiese salido con la suya cuando era mas joven entonces también serías su novio-continua en un tono molesto, aunque una sonrisa empieza a arrastrase por su rostro.

Sin saber porque se siente extrañamente reconfortado al ver al otro pelinegro disfrutar casualmente de aquella forma.

Antes de que se dé cuenta se encuentra sonriendo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno, por si no fue lo suficientemente obvio con el prologo de "Yu" Jedite de hecho recuerda, el problema es que nuestro pobre rubio no parece recordar nada bueno. Me pregunto porque la obsesión de la mayoría de la gente de fanfiction de molestar a los personajes que mas nos gustan xD, de verdad no lo entiendo.<strong>_

_**Como podemos observar, después del shock inicial Darien no esta del todo cómodo por la presencia de su shitennou; tiene sentimientos encontrados y no sabe si debe estar contento o no, no obstante parece querer darle una oportunidad por lo menos a Kazuki ¿Porque sera? Ya veremos.**_

**_Quizás_**_** alguno esperaba que esta capitulo se desarrollara con Neflyte y Zoicite; sin embargo encuentro a los dos mas difíciles de escribir, en especial porque a ellos dos no los voy a colocar como si estuvieran en una isla los dos sólitos, así que los capítulos en los que ellos aparezcan serán menos que en los que salen Jedite y Kunzite, por lo menos hasta que... mejor dejemos lo así e.e **_

_**Muchas gracias a **Saori-Luna y Kariramos, **por comentar, igualmente a los que ahora siguen la historia y quien la agrego a favoritos :D**_

_Saori: no recordaba la palabra Hitsuzen, si mal no recuerdo esa frase es Tsubasa Chronicle :D_

_Kariramos: no es que Serena no haya reaccionado, pero solo vimos la perspectiva de Darien y un poco la de Kunzite, quizás mas adelante aborde como se siente Serena acerca de su primo, pero eso sera para después._

**_Nota Extra: _**_Nuestros recuerdos, buenos o malos, pueden terminar por convertirse en la peor prisión._


	5. Mentiras e indiferencia

_4 de Marzo 200X_

Neil le dedico una simple mirada al rubio, a quien su jefe de departamento presentaba a ellos, antes de volver a sus papeles.

Podía escuchar a varias mujeres suspirar mirando soñadoramente al joven. Pero a Neil le importaba muy poco, el solo tenia que centrarse en sus papeles y….

-¡Kimura! – Una voz por encima lo llamo, cuando levanto el rostro se dio cuenta que tanto su jefe como aquel chico estaban en frente de él.

El se puso de pie rápidamente, observando el ceño fruncido del hombre mayor- Sr. Johnson- el saludo inclinando la cabeza ligeramente.

-Kimura te encargaras de el- su jefe murmuro rápidamente- será mejor que le enseñes apropiadamente o….- no termino la frase, pero la amenaza estaba implícita.

Luego volteando sonrio al joven rubio –Entonces, te dejo Zacharias- inclinando la cabeza mucho mas de lo que Neil había hecho unos segundos antes , se marcho.

Neil parpadeo sorprendido ante el extraño intercambio, antes de encogerse de hombros, no era problema suyo, pensó.

El rubio se inclino ligeramente, todavía sonriendo y luego extendió su mano –Zacharias Shimizu- se presento- Puedes llamarme Zack-

El titubeo un poco, sin saber si aquello era correcto, al recordar la mirada furiosa de su jefe pensó que seria buena idea mantener feliz al chico.

Sonriendo con amabilidad, dijo –Bienvenido Zack-

* * *

><p>"<em>No esta tan mal"<em> Aquello era lo que pasaba por la mente de Zack.

Cualquiera que no hubiese visto el antes y el después de aquel hombre no hubiese pensado que había algo mal.

Aquel era solo un hombre promedio, con un trabajo promedio, viviendo una vida promedio.

El problema era que la palabra "promedio" no iba bien con aquel hombre. Por lo menos no a los ojos de Zack.

El también tenia la ligera sensación de que lo único que impedía a Neil Kimura continuar con su vida "promedio" era la mirada envenenada de su jefe. A pesar de que esto hirió un poco el orgullo de Zack, el no podía rechazar cualquier recurso.

Poniendo su mejor sonrisa, levanto la voz -¿Por qué no vamos a almorzar? El Señor Johnson me recomendó el restaurante en la esquina.

-No tengo hambre- fue la respuesta del castaño, su voz sonaba cortes.

-Tendré que ir yo solo, entonces- el trato de poner la mayor decepción en su tono, antes de estallar con una sonrisa radiante - ¡Ah! ¡Podria pedirle al Señor Johnson que me acompañara! Ha sido muy amable conmigo y seguro que me veré como un idiota comiendo por mi mismo…-

Era una suerte que ya estuviera sonriendo, porque no hubiese podido detener la sonrisa de extenderse por su rostro. Apenas había terminado pronunciar las palabras cuando la espalda del otro se tenso.

-Si, lo que deseas es compañía…- el oji azul murmuro poniéndose de pie.

Mientras salían, se dio cuenta de que aquella mujer morena les miraba con curiosidad.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y el se limito a sonreír alegremente a ella, la mujer parpadeo un poco antes de regresarle la sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Neil había estado observando por la ventana distraídamente cuando, no uno, si no dos platos se colocaron en frente de ellos, la camarera simplemente les dio un "buen provecho" antes de marcharse.<p>

El miro a Zack con una ceja alzada.

-Me siento mal comiendo yo solo- el rubio contesto la pregunta no formulada, con una sonrisa avergonzada- Se que no tienes hambre… -el continuo pasando una de sus manos por el cabello rubio castaño- Umm… ¡Tómalo como un agradecimiento por haberme estado ayudando hoy!- Zack anuncio, y de repente, no lucia en lo absoluto avergonzado.

Mirando al plato con comida caliente decidió que no sería de buena educación rechazar al rubio, además tampoco había comido nada aquella mañana.

Miro como la sonrisa del rubio se ensanchaba cuando tomo su tenedor, y se pregunto nuevamente que podría temer su jefe de aquel chico.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas trabajando en la empresa, Kimura? – Zack pregunto antes de tomar un bocado del espagueti en su plato.

-Neil esta bien- respondió, después de todo el también estaba llamando al rubio por su nombre- Un par de años- continuo vagamente, antes de que el rubio empezara hacer preguntas que Neil no deseaba contestar, el pregunto- ¿Eres de New York?

-¿Ah? ¡No! – El rubio contesto alegremente, llevándose otro bocado a su boca pareciendo absolutamente complacido.

Neil emulo la acción.

-Soy de California- el rubio informo con una sonrisa- Fresno, más precisamente-

Una parte de él quería preguntarle que le traía hasta New York, pero se abstuvo pensando que podría ser descortés.

Y Dios sabe lo que su jefe le haría si molestaba al otro en lo más mínimo.

El rubio sonrió amenamente, antes de responder la pregunta no formulada – Ya sabes, busco independencia y toda la cosa- su tono era divertido.

Si Neil hubiese estado realmente intentando averiguar algo del rubio (en lugar de solo tratar de desviar la conversación lejos de sí mismo) se hubiese dado cuenta de que le estaban mintiendo descaradamente.

Y cuando fijo su mirada en el plato, el leve atisbo de preocupación e irritación que apareció en los ojos del otro.

Su comida continúo con aquella conversación superficial, antes de que volvieran a su oficina.

* * *

><p><em>"Esto es tan típico" <em>Pensó.

Neil podía decir que por alguna razón (una razón que estaba mas allá de él, en serio) el no se encontraba sorprendido.

El rubio se encontraba allí, en su apartamento. Bueno, no en _su_ apartamento, mas bien parado en la puerta de al lado.

También habían varias cajas en el suelo, cajas que el rubio observaba como decidiendo cual seria la próxima.

Finalmente tomo una, pero antes de que pudiera entrar. El rubio noto a Neil, parado mirándole fijamente.

-¡Kimura! …. Quiero decir ¡Neil!- aquellas palabras tenían un tono de sorpresa tan falso que invitaba al otro a dudar que aquello fuese una casualidad- ¡que sorpresa encontrarte aquí! – sus ojos verdes se abrieron mientras seguía fingiendo sorpresa, a pesar de que la sonrisa juguetona en su rostro desmentía todo el acto –No me digas que vives aquí- el rubio soltó mirando a la puerta de al lado –será un placer tenerte como vecino- y dándole otra sonrisa devastadoramente brillante el rubio entro a su departamento.

Neil sintió un tic nervioso en su ojo derecho cuando el otro término, antes de poder darle más vueltas al asunto entro a su departamento.

Habiéndose cambiado en una ropa más cómoda, el castaño abrió su refrigerador buscando _algo_ que pudiese comer… y luego se detuvo al recordar que no había tenido tiempo de ir al supermercado.

_Supongo que me quedare sin cenar…_

El timbre sonó de repente, cuando el solo se quedo de pie mirando la puerta fijamente volvió a sonar, y una y otra vez.

Neil frunció el ceño poniéndose de pie, teniendo la abrumadora sensación de que sabia quien estaba en la puerta.

Y por supuesto una sonrisa brillante fue lo que se encontró cuando abrió la puerta.

-¿Me puedes prestar tu mesa?- el otro soltó de golpe, sin siquiera dejar que el hablara.

_¿Eh? _ El se quedo mirando al rubio, confundido.

-No he terminado de _organizar_ mi apartamento- el rubio explico, leyendo su expresión- y no tengo ganas de comer en el suelo- el dijo señalando la pizza en su manos y una botella de refresco en el suelo- Además no sé donde están mis vasos, tampoco-

Cuando todavía se le quedo mirando fijamente, el muchacho continuo –Te daré de mi pizza-el ofreció con una sonrisa.

Y por más que Neil quisiera sentarse y disfrutar de su soledad, su estomago tenía otros planes, porque antes de que tuviera tiempo de procesar realmente lo que hacía ya se había apartado y se encontró diciendo "Pasa"

El rubio entro animadamente, recordando agarrar el refresco en el suelo antes, mirando alrededor. Miro hacia las alacenas antes de elegir una, coincidentemente la que contenía los vasos.

Sin mirar ni siquiera un poco incomodo, tomo dos vasos y sirvió el refresco.

-Espero que te guste el Pepperoni - el murmuro destapando la pizza y dándole una mirada cómplice.

El Pepperoni era su favorito, y el no estaba tan mal, todavía, como para rechazar la oferta.

Así que dándole al rubio la mirada más seca que encontró, tomo un trozo de pizza su refresco y procedió monumentalmente a ignorarlo.

No es que el otro dejo que eso le molestara en lo más mínimo, claro está.

Comieron en un silencio, que Neil se _negó_ a reconocer, no era incomodo.

Cuando el rubio se despidió, Neil no pudo evitar salir a mirar.

Todavía había un montón de cajas en el suelo y eran cerca de las ocho pm, el rubio también tenía que ir a trabajar temprano y sería muy tarde antes de que el realmente pudiera ir a dormir.

Y aunque dudo seriamente de que su jefe regañaría al chico inclusive si este no se presentase en varios días, el todavía le debía al rubio.

Después de todo le había invitado la comida, _dos veces_.

Suspirando y maldiciendo interiormente el hecho de que su madre le haya inculcado _buenos modales_, el pregunto con resignación-¿Necesitas ayuda?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lo siento mucho por el retraso -<strong>se tira en el suelo y hace una dogeza- _

**_De verdad que no tenia intención de tardar tanto, pero para empezar ya tenia definido que tenia que empezar a meterme con Neil y Zack pronto, no es que me cueste tanto escribirlos, en realidad, es que se mezclo con algo terrible , algo monstruoso..._**

**_Mis ultimas semanas en la universidad, no tenéis idea de lo horrible que es tratar con las ultimas semanas._**

**_Mi hermano siempre ha dicho que los últimos cinco metros son siempre los mas difíciles, pues tiene razón para rato._**

**_Fue malo de muchas formas diferentes, de nada me sirvio el esfuerzo que hice para no tener que asomarme por la uni en las semanas de recuperativos, ya que por falta de asistencia de los profesores tuvimos que quedarnos con varios, fue holible, holible D:_**

**_Actualmente estoy en mis vacaciones asi que deberia normalizar las actualizaciones, de nuevo me disculpo por la tardanza._**

**_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios :D_**

**_Saori-luna: _**_Creo que la que lo decía en Tsubasa en Yuko xD pero ya que leí Tsubasa primero, lo relaciono es con esa serie._

**_ascella star:_**_ Me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado la historia n.n_

**_Kariramos: _**_Yup, Darien esta hecho un lio el pobrecito, y eso que no hemos hecho mas que empezar -**se rie malevolamente-** en cuanto a Yu, te dire que mas temprano que tarde terminara mas vengativo que arrepentido e.e_

**_Martavivi: _**_que bueno que te haya gustado, yo he estado un poco obsesionada con el shitennou desde que vi la imagen donde salen como pareja de la Senshi *-*_

_**Hablando de eso, han estado viendo el anime, porque yo si y creo que voy a morir e ir al cielo de lo genial que esta, en serio.**_

_**No se ustedes pero me gusta mas esta version que el otro (aunque siempre tendra un lugar muy espacial en mi kokoro) **_

_****_Nota Extra:_****_Nadie ve lo que no quiere ver.__


	6. Sentimientos y encuentros parte 1

A la mañana siguiente Darien, como de costumbre, se despierta temprano.

No teniendo que luchar con seres espaciales, lo dejan al cien por ciento. Así que, ahora que no se siente tan preocupado por el estado de su princesa, ni por la presencia de Kazuki, como de costumbre decide hacer ejercicio.

No baja por el ascensor, prefiriendo las escaleras.

A diferencia de cómo esta acostumbrado, hay alguien mas bajando las escaleras felizmente.

El se dice que no debe estar sorprendido cuando el chico rubio mira hacia atrás, y al verle sus ojos destellan en sorpresa y… ¿Miedo?

Pero tan rápido como aparece, sus ojos esconden cualquier rastro de aquello.

El le sonríe ligeramente y le saluda – Eres el de antes- se inclina ligeramente como si hubiese recordado repentinamente que eso es lo que debe hacer- Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, recién me mude hace un par de días, todavía ando un poco perdido- El sonríe avergonzado, mientras se rasca el cabello en un gesto nervioso- Mi nombre es Yu, Yu Fudo- el tono es amistoso, y la sonrisa divertida adorna su rostro, obviamente una personalidad amistosa.

Darien sin embargo, encuentra aquella actitud ligeramente apagada, y también sus gestos son demasiado calmados. El piensa, mientras mira al rubio detenidamente, _demasiado tranquilo_. El cabello no es lo suficientemente desordenado, la sonrisa no es lo suficientemente brillante y los ojos no brillan con picardía.

El aprieta los labios, sintiéndose extrañamente disgustado. Jedite nunca había estado tan apagado como en aquel momento esta. Porque en la mente de Darien no hay ninguna duda de que aquel rubio es Jedite.

Los ojos empiezan a mirarse preocupados, y Darien se pregunta porque… Y luego se da cuenta de que hay una mano extendida hacia el que empieza a retraerse nerviosamente.

Esa tampoco es una actitud de Jedite, no puede dejar de notar Darien.

Pero antes de que la mano baje por completo, el alza su propia mano y escondiendo la preocupación cuidadosamente, sonríe amablemente mientras sacude la mano del otro –Darien Chiba-

El gesto nervioso parece desaparecer un poco y el rubio devuelve la sonrisa.

Ellos comienzan caminar, bajando las escaleras.

* * *

><p>Yu casi sucumbe a la tentación de dejar escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando el otro le sonríe con amabilidad, toda señal del disgusto que está seguro que el pelinegro sintió* olvidados.<p>

Así que él le devuelve la sonrisa.

Con un esfuerzo extraordinario, Yu se detiene a si mismo de mirar el rostro del otro. El pelinegro desprende tranquilidad mientras camina, pero el se da cuenta de que es solo una fachada. Pero a pesar de que se da cuenta de ello no sabe identificar lo que esconde el otro.

El se devana los sesos tratando de encontrar algo que decir, algo que le ayude a romper el hielo y conversar con el pelinegro.

-Hay muy buen clima, ¿no?- falta poco para que el rubio salte cuando escucha hablar a su acompañante.

Y el parpadea sorprendido hacia el pelinegro, su mente parece no haber comprendido las simples palabras del otro.

Y cuando por fin parece procesarlo, el tartamudea una respuesta –¿E-el clima? ¡Ah! Si, si muy buen clima- y casi de inmediato puede sentir un ligero rubor en su rostro, mientras se reprende a si mismo por idiota.

El mira al otro y a pesar de la tranquilidad en su expresión, puede leer la palabras diversión claramente escrita en sus orbes zafiro.

Pero el pelinegro no se ríe, y continúa como si nada- ¿Hace buen clima de donde vienes, Fudo-san?-

Esta vez el se las arregla para contestar la pregunta sin hacer un tonto de si mismo- Llueve la mayor parte del tiempo… pero en realidad me agrada-

- ¿Es así? ¿De donde eres Fudo-san?- el pelinegro continua con tranquilidad.

-Yu esta bien- el suelta sin proponérselo, sintiendo un ligero disgusto ante la formalidad- Errr… solo si estas bien con eso, quiero decir…-

Esta vez el otro le sonríe dejando ver en su rostro la diversión que claramente siente- Puedes llamarme Darien, entonces-

El asiente, antes de responder a la pregunta –De Inglaterra- el murmura- De Liverpool mas concretamente-

Darien parpadeo un poco hacia el, antes de suspirar- Supongo que realmente no tienes pinta de japonés-

-Mis padres son en parte japoneses- el responde la pregunta no formulada- Supongo que yo simplemente tengo más ingles en mi-

-¿Y que te trae por estos lares?-

El se tensa ante la pregunta _"ya sabes, lo típico… asegurarme que no sucede cosas malas aquí, demostrarte que no soy un psicopata…" _ no puede evitar pensar, pero el solo sonríe y contesta –Digamos… que quería empezar de cero, y este es tan buen lugar para ello como cualquier otro-

Cuando el otro asiente ligeramente ante el, se tensa aun mas.

Porque él sabe, casi instintivamente, que Darien no le cree.

Pero ninguno de los dos dice nada más.

Cuando por fin regresan al complejo de apartamentos, Yu esta total y completamente seguro de que el consiguió arruinarlo todo y que el otro jamás le volverá a hablar mientras viva y….

-Si todavía te sientes perdido, no dudes en pedirme ayuda; te puedo servir de guia turístico- el de cabello negro sonríe, con una sonrisa cuidadosamente colocada.

Por fin se da cuenta de cual es el sentimiento que el otro parece estar sintiendo detrás de la fachada de tranquilidad.

Preocupación.

Cuando asiente sonriendo hacia el otro y vuelve entrar en su departamento. Su mente todavía está corriendo velozmente.

Porque, él se da cuenta con gran sorpresa, el otro no está preocupado por su presencia, Darien Chiba, Endymion o cualquiera que sea su nombre; está preocupado _por _él.

Un sentimiento cálido se instala en su pecho ante su descubrimiento.

Y el sonríe sin proponérselo, luego la sonrisa se transforma en una risa (el no esta seguro si suena o no histérico)

_-después me encargare de ti, Jedite-_

El recuerda aquella promesa y se da cuenta de lo que adornaba aquella promesa, _Preocupación_.

Endymion había estado preocupado por el.

Y Darien también lo estaba.

-Me pregunto-el comenzó en voz alta- ¿Qué clase de persona eres, Darien Chiba?

* * *

><p>-¡Vamos a Pasear, Kazu!- Su prima suelta felizmente, abrazando firmemente su brazo.<p>

Es la primera vez que él se da cuenta de cuál alto es en realidad, en especial en comparación con la rubia a su lado, su prima a penas y le llega a la altura de los hombros.

-No tienes que hacerlo… es decir si estas ocupada no me importa quedarme aquí- el contesta, todavía no queriendo inmiscuirse en el ritmo de vida de su prima.

La rubia lo mira con el ceño fruncido y Kazuki repentinamente se da cuenta de que hubiese sido mucho mejor mantener la boca cerrada y seguirla.

Su prima bien podría sentirse insultada después de ser rechaza por segunda vez.

-Solo voy a salir con una amiga –ella sonríe repentinamente todo rastro de disgusto olvidado- Y te puedo asegurar, primo, que a ella no le va a _molestar_ en lo mas mínimo tu presencia – Para acompañar su tono, su prima usa una risita.

Kazu suspira, repentinamente la idea de incomodar a su prima no le molesta. Ahora lo preocupante es que tan incomodo estará el.

Pero Serena o bien hace caso omiso de su incomodidad, o no se da cuenta de ella. Por un momento el cree que es la segunda, pero luego capta la mirada risueña y divertida que ella le dispara cada tanto.

Se compadece de Darien.

Porque; es _obvio_ que su pequeña e _inocente_ prima, es maldad en un lindo paquete.

Ellos salen de la casa de sus tíos, con rumbo a dios sabe dónde. Todo el tiempo Serena se asegura de mantener una conversación y milagrosamente evitan los silencios incómodos.

De repente se encuentran en frente de un centro comercial, y el pelinegro traga en seco al darse cuenta de que cayo en una trampa mortal. No hay peor cosa que tener que acompañar a un par de mujeres a un _centro comercial,_ el recuerdo de ir de compras con su madre es una tortura y el está seguro de que dicha actividad con su prima no será en absoluto gratificante.

Pero el pequeño paquete de maldad están sonriendo brillantemente y no hay forma de que el pueda negarle nada.

Con un poco de suerte la amiga de su prima se sentirá intimidada por el y así podrá lograr su huida.

-No me digas que cambiaste a Darien, ¿Serena?- una voz divertida llama desde detrás de ellos. Y el es repentinamente consciente de la posición en la que está con su prima es fácil de confundir- Seiya-kun estaría devastado de saber que no pensaste en él para ser tu nuevo novio-

El frunce el ceño-

"¿_Seiya-kun? Como si tuviera ninguna oportunidad"_

El resopla de acuerdo con el pensamiento. Antes de detenerse a pensar en porque tiene que estar de acuerdo con su propio pensamiento, por otra parte el no pone en duda que el tal _Seiya-kun_ no tiene ninguna oportunidad, no con Darien en el vecindario, por lo menos.

Serena relaja su agarre y el se voltea para mirar a la recién llegada.

El se congela. A pesar de que los ojos azules no miran hacia él, en su lugar centrándose en su prima, el todavía puede observarlos y darse cuenta de que son el color más hermoso que él nunca ha visto.

Son azules, un tono ligeramente más claro que los de su prima y tiene el cabello rubio, no el tono de oro de su prima sino uno un poco más brillante como… como el sol.

El repentinamente se da cuenta de que las dos en realidad se parecen mucho, por lo menos, mucho más de lo que él se parece a su prima. El ruega silenciosamente a cualquier dios que lo escuche que no estén relacionados.

"_Diana Alanís, Princesa guerrera de Venus, Prima de la princesa Serenity… Mi princesa"_

Esta vez el detecta el borde posesivo en el susurro suave, a él no le importa. Puede entender la necesidad de la voz de ser posesivo sobre la chica en frente de él.

Pero él no tiene derecho a serlo, no, él no tiene _ningún _derecho a serlo.

"_Después de todo….le falle"_

El no sabe en que fallo, pero siente la necesidad de inclinarse y pedir perdón… Pero todo pensamiento, racional e irracional, huye cuando los ojos azules claros se posan en el.

Ella lo mira fijamente, el se da cuenta. Y también esta patéticamente seguro de que _esta _sonrojándose (aunque en realidad no lo está)

Y Luego ella le ofrece una sonrisa, una _hermosa_, _brillante _y _perfecta _sonrisa.

-¿Quién es tu amigo, Serena?- ella le pregunta con un tono suave.

-¡Es mi primo!- Serena sonríe hacia ambos, y luego suelta otra risita – Mina-chan, mi primo Kazu-

Ella extiende su mano hacia el- Minako Aino- y agrega otra sonrisa, como si ya no fuera lo suficiente difícil pensar con solo tener sus ojos en el.

-_Hermosa chica del amor-_ susurra sin pensar, pero la niña rubia en frente de el no da muestra de haberlo oído.

"_le va de maravilla ese nombre"_

El alza una ceja al pensamiento, el no conoce a la chica y no puede saber si el nombre le va o no le va bien, pero no puede negar que ella es, de hecho, hermosa.

Tardíamente se da cuenta de que está siendo tremendamente descortés. El extiende su mano, envolviendo su pequeña mano con la suya propia. Siente una sacudida, pero no la aleja.

No solo porque eso será aun mas descortés, si no porque se siente tan _bien_ sujetar su mano.

-Kazuki Ford- él se presenta- Un placer conocerla A….

"-¡_**No me llames Alanís!**_-"

El se tensa al instante y al darse cuenta de que en realidad habia estado a punto de pronunciar el nombre, frunce el ceño, cambia rápidamente las palabras que se deslizan por su boca-….Aino-san-

* * *

><p>*<em>Como tengo acostumbrado Jedite es empatico, aunque Yu solo cree que es muy sensible.<em>

_**A ver, a ver, ¿Que nos trajo la marea? ah, si. Una autora con retraso xD (quiero decir que estoy retrasada, no que lo soy... eh, ustedes entienden) Lamento la tardanza, vengo a desearles a todos una Feliz Navidad y un Prospero año nuevo, espero que hayan disfrutado sus navidades y que disfruten mucho su año nuevo :D**_

_**Veamos que tenemos hoy, pues ya regresamos a Japon y nos olvidamos por un rato de Zack y Neil, tenemos a dos shitennou en Tokio con los que Darien tiene que tratar y muy pronto se dará cuenta de que tan lleno tiene el plato solo con esos dos, jeje.**_

**_En este capitulo podemos vislumbrar el primer encuentro Kunzite-Minako, son taaan lindos *-* puedo imaginar la relación de este par de varias formas y pronto descubrirán cual sera la dinámica entre estos dos._**

**_Muchas gracias por comentar :D_**

_Faby Usako-Chiba-T: Yes, Zack viene dispuesto a hacer de las suyas, todo sea por el bienestar de Neil xD_

_SAILOR NEMESIS: que bueno que te guste, aunque te va a tocar esperar para la reunion, porque para eso si falta xD_

**_Espero que hayan disfrutado el cap, dejad reviews :D_**

**_Nota extra: _**_Originalmente en la parte de la historia que corresponde a Yu y a Kazu, el protagonista, y el personaje en el que me centraría principalmente era Kazuki, quien tendría un serio problema con su autoestima, quizás hasta llevándolo al punto de haber intentado suicidio, finalmente me decante por centrarme en Yu para no hacer muy oscura la historia._


	7. Interludio: Rei y Mina

Su día había empezado como de costumbre; siendo despertada por Artemis. Ella había, prácticamente, flotado hacia su baño. Feliz de sus planes para el día; compras con Serena.

Ninguna de las otras chicas había podido asistir, pero estaba bien para ellas.

Así que sin molestarse en pensarlo dos veces; se pone un blue jean, tira una franela sin mangas verdes y una abrigo rosa encima, poniéndose un par de sandalias verdes, ella guiña un ojo al espejo, feliz de su atuendo.

Pero cuando siente los ojos del chico que acompaña a Serena en ella, no puede dejar de sentir que el atuendo es demasiado… simple, si eso es exactamente lo que siente.

No sabe porque, ella es la _diosa _del amor, sentirse inadecuada por su ropa no es algo a lo que ella este acostumbrada.

Ella lo mira fijamente, hay algo en el que parece…_familiar._ Sus ojos están en ella también, pero mirándola sin mirarla, como si el chico delante de ella está muy metido en sus pensamientos para realmente mirarla…. Eso es algo a lo que ella tampoco está acostumbrada. Inclusive los chicos que no están realmente interesados en ella, por lo general la encuentran hermosa, y ella lo sabe.

Toma un momento para observar sus rasgos; tiene la piel morena, el cabello negro hasta los hombros, aunque hay unas cuantas hebras de color plata en el que le hacen parecer tremenda mente... ¿que? ¿Guapo, hermoso, atractivo? luego la palabra se desliza en su mente; _Hot_.

Aunque no está segura de que la palabra vaya del todo bien con el teniendo en cuenta los ojos de azul-plata que parecen ciertamente fríos y la expresión distante en su rostro hermoso. Por otra parte su cuerpo parece lo suficientemente adecuado para merecer el apelativo.

El finalmente sale de sus pensamientos, y le regresa la mirada. Ella le mira un poco mas buscando _algo_, que exactamente no lo sabe, en los ojos de azul-plata.

Pero ella no encuentra lo que busca, y siente alivio derramarse en su interior. Ella le sonríe a él, mientras pregunta a Serena -¿Quién es tu amigo, Serena?- trata en lo posible que su voz no delate su interior.

-¡Es mi primo!- Serena estalla, sonriendo hacia ambos. Luego suelta una risita que deja en claro que ella _sabe_ que se interesa en el hombre frente suyo- Mina, mi primo Kazu-

Ella se muere de ganas de probar como se siente pronunciar su nombre, pero eso seria muy descortés, en su lugar le da otra sonrisa y extiende su mano hacia el –Minako Aino-

El murmura algo entre dientes que ella no alcanza a distinguir. Luego la mira por un momento antes de alzar una ceja, y ella _trata _ con todas sus fuerzas que la sonrisa no se deslice de su rostro ante el gesto que parece terriblemente desdeñoso. Luego mira hacia a su mano como si pensándolo, antes de extender su mano y envolverla en la suya.

Se pregunta si el también siente la sacudida que ella siente cuando sus manos se tocan. Pero no muestra ninguna expresión que diga que el sintió nada.

-Kazuki Ford- el se presenta en un tono seco, no sonríe, ella se da cuenta- Un placer conocerla A….- el titubea en su nombre y frunce el ceño- Aino-san-

Ella de alguna manera logra abstenerse de fruncir el ceño, cuando el le suelta la mano. Pero ella tiene que haber parecido muy decepcionada porque cuando Serena se acerca, le susurra –No te preocupes- antes de proceder a arrastrarla hacia la tienda mas cercana.

Ella suspira deseando que el otro hubiese mostrado aunque sea un _poco_ de interés en ella.

Cuando, mas tarde mientras ella se sube a un taxi, el pelinegro en realidad _suspira de alivio_, ella siente que tiene el derecho de fruncir el ceño y lloriquear todo lo que quiera.

* * *

><p><em><strong>El vestido largo envolvía su cuerpo, para cualquier otra persona la ligera tela no ayudaría contra el frio.<strong>_

_**Pero ella se mantuvo firme y imperturbable. Cualquiera que hubiese estado cerca, notaria que el calor irradiaba de la princesa marciana.**_

_**A pesar de su expresión tan fría como el hielo, ella era la Senshi del fuego, Sailor Mars.**_

_**Detrás de ella una figura le observaba.**_

_**-¿Hay algo que desee, Suzaku-dono?-Pregunto, su tono calmo.**_

_**-A usted, precisamente- El otro respondió, con picardía.**_

_**La mayoría de las mujeres se hubiesen sentido o bien intimidadas o alagadas por tal comentario, del general de la tierra, pero ella….**_

_**Su expresión seguía siendo fría, cuando ella volteo a verle. Sin embargo sus ojos rojos parecían arder, como llamas.**_

_**-Me temo que no podre ayudarle, Suzaku-dono-**_

_**-Una lástima, entonces- el otro suspiro, decepcionado.**_

_**Mirando hacia el frente de nuevo, la princesa guerrera se permitió una sonrisa. Por mas que protestara en contra de ello, la compañía del otro le agradaba.**_

_**El otro avanzo hacia ella con ligereza, dejando atrás la oscuridad que le refugiaba.**_

_**Se recostó contra el balcón, luciendo absolutamente satisfecho.**_

_**Cuando la princesa miro hacia el, como reprendiéndole por su cercanía, se encogió de hombros –Tengo frio-**_

_**-Me cuesta trabajo creeros, Suzaku-dono-**_

_**El hombre paso una mano por su cabello rubio, y cuando volvió hablar sus ojos azules bailaban con picardía –os lo he dicho miles de veces; no es necesario que me llaméis tan formalmente, Aylin, lo que es mas podéis llamarme como gustéis-**_

_**-¿Es así?- ella pregunto sonriendo- Me parece que os llamare… Idiota o quizás imprudente, cualquiera de los dos va muy bien con vuestra personalidad-**_

_**El otro soltó una sonora carcajada –de verdad que sois… muy diferente a cualquier mujer que haya conocido-**_

_**-Tomare eso como un halago-**_

_**-Si queréis halagos puedo deciros unos cuantos, princesa, por ejemplo; vuestro cabello es tan oscuro y hermoso como la noche misma, vuestros ojos son más hermosos que una galaxia entera, y vuestra alma…-el rubio dejo salir un suspiro casi sin darse cuenta- vuestra alma es tan ardiente como el fuego de vuestro planeta natal, mas ardiente que el fuego del fénix mismo.**_

_**-Ya que vos sois el fénix, supongo que sabréis de lo que habláis- Aylin musito, una de sus cejas alzándose mientras miraba de reojo al rubio- Os arriesgáis mucho al acercaros a mi Jedite-ella pronuncio su nombre por primera vez en aquella noche- Incluso entre los míos me temen-**_

_**-Tomando el riesgo de ofenderos; Ellos no tienen razón para temeros-**_

_**-¿Ah, no? Soy la guardiana de los fuegos de Marte, de entre hombres y mujeres; la guerrera más fuerte de mi tierra, y ¿aun así dices que no hay razón para temerme?-**_

_**-Ellos no tienen razón para temeros-el repitió, corrigiendo a la princesa marciana- Después de todo sois la protectora de Marte, es incongruente que ellos te teman, el fuego no es destrucción: es vida- y en ese momento sus ojos parecían encenderse en llamas.**_

_**-Sois una criatura de fuego, por eso no le temes- ella respondió- por eso no **_**me **_**temes-**_

_**-No ha sido así toda mi vida y lo sabéis- respondió con una serenidad y seriedad que el normalmente no utiliza, pero que en aquel momento eran necesarias- Aun antes de ser quien ahora soy, el fuego nunca fue destrucción; para mí siempre ha sido y será vida –En su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa sincera- Nunca olvidéis eso Aylin Aidana –**_

Como tantas otras veces esas palabras terminaron su vivido sueño; un recuerdo mas bien.

Y como siempre que tenia aquel sueño, Rei podía sentir sus ojos aguarse.

_Aylin Aidana_, ella había tenido aquel sueño muchas veces, incluso antes de convertirse en Sailor Mars, aunque en aquel entonces no había podido mirar al rostro de aquel hombre; solo identificar vagamente sus expresiones, no había podido escuchar sus palabras; pero aun así se sentía como si entendiera lo que el otro quería expresar.

_Aylin Aidana, _ otrora aquel había sido su nombre… en un tiempo olvidado; donde se había permitido así misma enamorarse de aquellos ojos azules; y aun con el paso del tiempo, aun con una nueva vida, su corazón, aunque roto, seguía perteneciendo aquel hombre.

_Idiota, imprudente_, ella había pensado que aquel hombre era como el fuego mismo, había pensado que era tan cálido, y se había equivocado.

Le había demostrado cual frio podría ser en el milenio de plata; el no solo la había matado, la había torturado al jugar con su corazón.

Y aunque ella le había matado en esta era, aunque le había hecho pagar por el crimen cometido… su corazón todavía no se daba por satisfecho… quería…. Quería…

Empezó a sollozar sin darse cuenta.

Quería algo que no podía tener.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Pues bien, aquí tenemos algo asi como un pequeño interludio, se que fue corto y quizás poco informativo... pero era algo que tenia que poner :D<em>**

**_Pero, teniendo en cuenta que es solo un interludio, todavia tengo que subir el capitulo real, que subiré muy probablemente el lunes, para aquello de ustedes que este leyendo mi otro fanfic; _**_entre recuerdos, **Si, la parte de Rei es la misma que subi en esa historia, pero esto fue escrito originalmente para esta historia, ademas de que admití que esas historia bien podian formar parte de mi Head-canon :D**_

_**Muchas gracias por comentar:**_

_Faby Usako-Chiba-T: Sip, pobre Kazu. Ahora que vemos la perspectiva de Mina del encuentro nos damos cuenta que tomo cada una de sus expresiones corporales de mala manera, la que se le va armar al pobre chico e.e ... en cuanto a Yu y Darien me has puesto unas imagenes mentales que... *No, niña mal, niña mala e.e* Digo, no el interés amoroso de Yu y Rei, pero por ahora Yu se esta aferrando a Darien como salvavidas._

_Saori-Luna: Que bueno que te haya gustado n.n_

_Minako Uzumaki: Nah, no te preocupes; difícilmente me siento acosada por ello, mejor dicho me siento alagada de que te guste mi forma de escribir :D Esta vez trate de darle mas importancia a sus personalidades antes de que recuerden, y todavia se vera mucho de ello ya que, reencarnaciones o no, el shitennou del milenio de plata y los del presente tendrian que ser muy diferentes._

**_Espero que les haya gustado el cap :D_**


End file.
